


Loki

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers Cosplay, Cosplay, Costumes, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to thank my wonderful friend named Sammy for the prompt. Originally, it was Character A loves Halloween, but Character B could care less. Character A makes B a costume. I changed it a bit, but still!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my wonderful friend named Sammy for the prompt. Originally, it was Character A loves Halloween, but Character B could care less. Character A makes B a costume. I changed it a bit, but still!

“ _C’mon,_ Sammy, it’ll be fun,” Gabriel pleaded. Sam frowned.

“Gabriel,” Sam started.

“It’s just one night. And we don’t have to stay out the entire time, but it’s Halloween, and it’s _free candy,_ so, please, Sammy?”

“You could go tick-or-treating on your own, or with Cas, or something.”

“But I wanna go with _you._ Why not, Sammy?”

“Gabriel,” Sam sighed. “My entire life is one long Halloween without the candy. I’m just not into celebrating the holiday.”

“Just this once, Sam. If you don’t like it, I’ll never drag you out to Halloween again. I won’t even bug you about it. Please?”

Sam stared at Gabriel, frowning. “Fine,” he eventually consented. Gabriel beamed.

“Great. I already have your costume.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Sam’s simple clothes vanished. Instead, he wore black leather pants and a green shirt covered by a long leather coat that was green and black with gold plating. Sam could feel his hair slicked back. He raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, who now had brown hair and a goatee, plus jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt. “Tada! Now, you’re Loki, and I’m not! I’m still a snarky genius, though.”

Seeing Gabriel this excited, Sam didn’t complain. He went around with Gabriel like a parent following a child. Sam wasn’t sure how they got all of that candy back to the bunker, but Gabriel somehow ended up with enough candy to fill a truck. It took up half of his room. Sam only snorted when he saw Dean with orange hair and blue skin a few days later; Dean learned his lesson not to steal a Trickster’s candy.

Sam went trick-or-treating with Gabriel the following year, too.


End file.
